


Various Overwatch One-Shots

by Diet_Bepis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hot Maybe?? Idk, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's time to suffer, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Two doms dont make a sub, WIP, Whatever you want except robot, and McHanzo, i LIVE for anything moira, i guess, new, one shots, reader - Freeform, semi-public, ships, slightly self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diet_Bepis/pseuds/Diet_Bepis
Summary: I'm desperate to write about different ships and x readers, and I'm sure there are a few people desperate to read said fics. Rated mature bc I have a feeling there'll be smut in the future.





	1. Not an actual chapter

Hey! This is my first fic that I've let the public eye see or influence, so feel free to leave any suggestions in the comments. I'm fine with writing smut, fluff, and basically anything you guys want. Though I WON'T write about robot sex, or anything having to do with rape. I'll post the first chapter once I get a few ideas. Don't be shy and comment away!


	2. Tracer(Lena) x Emily - Time Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets much needed time off, and decides to make breakfast in bed for her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found it pretty difficult to write about these two, as I've never read much about them, but I appreciate the challenge. Sorry about it being so short, I was having a pretty hard time getting everything to be smooth and the way I wanted it to be. This chapter is set a little bit after the recall when everything was starting to get up and running. Here's some fluff to start us off!
> 
>  ((P.S any suggestions about the writing or what you'd like me to write about are always welcome!))

A day off work was a blessing to Tracer. Juggling the responsibility of getting everything running smoothly and trying to help Winston contact various former agents proved to be no easy task. Though, she did offer to help, so she couldn’t be upset at the workload. Shortly after waking, she stretched while thinking of special things she could do that wouldn’t require much effort. A smile lit up her features when she thought of the perfect idea. Breakfast in bed. Simple enough, she thought. Lena shimmied out of bed, being careful not to wake the sleeping redhead next to her. She had a new appreciation for the velvety rugs Emily had insisted on getting, as they offered cushion and protection from the cold hardwood floors. The trek to the kitchen was grueling, avoiding the floor was easier said than done. She had to talk herself into stepping onto the checkered pattern floor and found it to be just as cold as she thought it’d be. The winters in King’s Row were never kind after all. Lena quickly pulled her thoughts back to what really mattered :  
What in the world was she going to make?  
She never had time to cook homemade meals, so her knowledge was limited. One of the few things she prided herself in though, was her ability to cook french toast. It was something she had picked up in America while in a mission to recover Soldier:76. Both the preparation and cooking were simple. Once she was finished plating the two’s breakfast, she shuffled back to their room. Emily’s glowing smile was the first thing Lena saw when opening the door. She had to suppress a chuckle, happy to see her counterpart wide awake. She handed her the plate, settling next to Emily on the bed. They both dug in right away, occasionally exchanging words with each other.  
“Thank you so much love. It’s like you read my mind!”  
Lena giggled at this, happy that she enjoyed it. The overall sweetness of the dish appealed to both parties.  
“I’m glad. It would’ve been a shame if you hadn’t, but I was pretty sure you would.”  
Once finished, they shared a tender and loving kiss, fully enjoying each other's company. Lena gathered up the dishes and went back to the kitchen. Emily missed her presence on the bed, but knew that she’d be back in no time. She returned with a smile plastered on her face, and quickly jumped in the bed with Emily. They both wiggled until they fit perfectly together, Emily’s head on top of Lena’s. She kissed her head, the warmth and fullness causing her to get sleepier and sleepier by the second. Lena enjoyed every moment of this, silently burning the memory into her brain to get her through the roughest of times.  
“What a perfect idea Lena, you should take more time off…”  
Emily trailed off, drifting into a peaceful slumber. The other made a small noise in response, also succumbing to sleep’s gentle embrace.


	3. Moira x F!Reader - Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Moira had always been at each other’s throats for who’s the most intelligent, or who’d crack beneath the other first. Of course, neither of you are anywhere near willing to lose this fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a surprising lack of Moira fics that include the reader, so I figured I’d add onto that collection. This is NSFW so be warned! (Also Moira is 6’6 damn)

Like any other day in the lab, you were consumed by your work. Not once did you glance behind to see who entered your space, though it didn’t take too much thought as to who it was. You tipped the right beaker’s liquid into the left, watching as the yellow quickly overtook the purple. The results were exactly what you were hoping for, causing the sound of your glee to echo through the room. The intruder interrupted your thoughts by letting out an amused chuckle. Damn, you forgot she had entered the room. How unfortunate.  
“I’m surprised by the amount of progress you’ve made.”  
You scoffed, knowing that the compliment was backhanded. Moira was a woman who seldom gave out praise, and the times she did were for, or related to, herself. You jotted down notes about your discovery. You were determined to somehow one-up the geneticist, and if there’s one thing you two have in common, it's the stubbornness of a bull. You mumbled, irritated that she ruined the feeling of discovering something so tremendous. A soft breath on your neck quickly brought your attention back to the redhead.   
“Hmm? Say again?”  
You stood stock still, not ready for the sudden heat on your neck and between your legs. As much as you hated your counterpart, you couldn’t deny that you had a thing for her. You both had no fear of experimentation and other taboo subjects many would shy away from. With her height, she towered over you, this was no mistake of simply being too close.   
Breathe in. Breathe out.   
You continued to write down notes, not giving Moira the satisfaction of a positive reaction, or one at all. While she got on your nerves, you got on hers. She started breathing heavily into your ear, once again trying to get a reaction. Just like before, you didn’t break, though your pants would disagree. You’d be damned if she won this battle. Moira let out a little hum while moving further from your body, seeming pleased. You didn’t fall for her façade. While she’d argue about it, you two were equally as brilliant as the other.   
“Have a good night, darling.”  
Once you heard the sliding door shut, you exhaled loudly, not realizing that you’d been holding your breath for the majority of the interaction. Now that your notes were finished, there was a nagging problem between your thighs that you had to take care of. Back at home, of course.  
Or so you thought.  
As fate have it, you bumped into Moira in the hall on the way to your apartment. Your thoughts about her hadn’t ceased and only increased in filthiness. Her cheeks were dusted with the slightest bit of pink, which was the only emotion you’ve seen appear from her other than irritation or smugness. Naturally you felt the latter, knowing that your presence had caused her something other than the two. The surprise etched on her features was quickly replaced by irritation. Another bluff, you thought. She may be able to change her expression, but she can’t change her body’s reactions. You took advantage of the moment, pressing her against the wall. She only grunted in response.  
“Getting excited now, are we dear?”  
You were able to see through most of her tactics to pass the topic onto something else. Oh, how she lusted for and despised you for your intelligence. You grabbed her tie and forced her to bend to your height, going in for a greedy kiss. She pushed back full force. Moira wasn’t going to let you be the one in charge, at least not without a fight. Mid-kiss, she maneuvered you to be against the wall instead. The kiss was fiery, full of passion and unsaid feelings. You moved both of your hands to her hair, finding a grip easily. In response, she put her hands on your waist, slowly trailing down to your hips and up to your breasts. You separated, searching for anything and everything on her features. Her lips and cheeks were painted bright red, matching her hair in the best of ways. Her eyes were clouded with nothing but lust and desire. For once, the geneticist didn't have any smart remarks to say.  
“We can’t do this in the middle of the hallway, as much as I’m sure you want to.”  
You shuddered at the thought of someone catching you. You nodded and Moira led you by the hand to her room, which was thankfully much closer than your own. The door closed, leaving every silenced emotion between you two private from the public eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! Thought I was gonna write the nasty??? Probably sometime in the future. But for now this'll have to do. Also I've noticed that I use way too many commas bUT I CAN'T STOP
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment suggesting anything!


End file.
